


not like the other kids

by daddysin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, I haven’t written anything in like, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Platonic Romance, Smut, also u guys know me, forever so sorry bout that, oart 2 will have some fucking HELLA smut sidhjdjddbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysin/pseuds/daddysin
Summary: It’s summer. Your parents are throwing a garage sale.Alt known as, you and Billy watch porn on his VCR instead of helping.





	not like the other kids

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! After forever I finally got some ,,, inspiration. This was half written originally and I finished it off. Part 2 will have the smut and if you have read my other works. 
> 
> You’re probably breaking your fingers hitting refresh.

Your lips purse, you’re trying to remember just how many fucking times you rewinded tapes on that VCR your parents are throwing into the packing box for the garage sale.   
  
You chew on the straw in your lemonade glass, so much of your childhood being pawned off. Sure it makes your heart hurt, but you know those memories are with you forever and not lodged in the material items themselves. Which is why when you glance over to your boyfriend, Billy, who’s ended up tying his jacket around his waist from the heat. Lifting and marking boxes in sharpie.   
  
It’s something you’ll remember, something that you’ll think about in three, four years time. Something about the hot summer sun, the radio playing soft pop tunes. It causes you to daydream about moving out with him, packing all your belongings and buying your own home. Your own hideaway. Making new memories that only the two of you share.   
  
“Baby? Can you pass me the other marker? This ones out”   
  
You blink three times in succession and watch as his goofy smile spreads, he wipes his hands on his torn jeans, hands placed either side of your hips as he leans in.    
  
“Doing pretty good, not even noon yet. Even if you’re sitting there drinking lemonade while I slave away in the hot sun” his smile is cocky.   
  
You sway your legs back and forth and you lean forward as well, careful not to fall as your basically on the edge of the table as is.   
  
“Well, someone’s gotta be the lookout. Plus I’m manning the music and drinks station? Some of us just aren’t cut out for the hard labour. And I mean” you squeeze his bicep with your free hand, “these muscles can handle themselves I’m sure”   
  
He laughs, shaking his head looking toward the floor. “Unbelievable. Just know when we get married, you’ll need to be using your own muscles too. Especially if I have to work late at the garage”   
  
“Cooking and cleaning I can do, don’t sweat it. Though I may need help with the bigger jobs”   
  
He nods in understanding, “reaching the top shelf, right?”   
  
You slap his shoulder, “watch it Hargrove, you may end up only seeing this face in your dreams only!”   
  
“I see you in my dreams now, although it’s only you and me and there’s a lot less talking, and clothing”   
  
You roll your eyes and smile at him, typical.   
  
“Billy, be a sweetheart and grab anything else left inside and pack it away for me?” You mother’s tone is sickly sweet, it’s like when she wants something from you. Usually to take out the trash.   
  
“Sure. No sweat. You coming?” He raises a brow in your direction, you nod and hop off the table with a small jump and follow after him.   
  
“God, feels like my whole childhood is just being laid out in front of me in some sad montage”   
  
You join him on the floor, legs crossed as you sift through the pile and place things in the boxes.   
  
“God, E.T. The Little Mermaid, Gremlins?” He holds up the tapes with a questioning look.   
  
“Hey! If you say anything bad about Gremlins I will personally kick your ass and then break up with you”   
  
He throws them in the box and your heart sinks a bit. “So why are you parents just throwing all this stuff out? I mean, it’s the 80’s everybody’s got VCR’s”   
  
Your shrug, “I don’t usually use it. I only use yours and well they see no use in keeping something we’ll never use again I guess. They’re more than happy to watch boring television instead. Imagine all the stuff they’re missing out on”

”Not everyone can be a movie buff like you princess”

  
You throw a few of your old stuffed toys in next, you catch a glimpse of the time on the wall clock. “Shit, Billy, shouldn’t you be home by now?”   
  
He simply avoids your question and continues to hound you on your terrible choices as a kid, including both music and movies.   
  
“Billy?” You place a hesitant hand on his shoulder, thumb caressing his shoulder blade.   
  
He lets out a sharp breath. Eyes closed for a moment. “I-I was going to ask your parents if I could stay actually”   
  
“Bill! Of course, you know they would without even a second thought. And if they didn’t you know I’d convince them I wouldn’t send you home to- I wouldn’t-“   
  
“I know”   
  
There’s a silence that softly sits within the room. You’re not sure what to say or do, you’d never been good with this type of thing and Billy doesn’t like to open up. Not usually.   
  
“Did he-?”   
  
“He hit me, you know it’s like, who hits their own son?” He interrupts, your mouth closes so fast you swear you broke teeth from how they clash together. “And I know, I know I’m no saint I know I’ve- that I-“   
  
“Billy. That doesn’t justify him hitting you around! He’s an asshole! You- I know you did it because it’s all you knew. You can stay here tonight, you sleep better here anyways” you run a hand through his hair, stopping at the base of his neck.   
  
You place your cheek on his shoulder and close your eyes.    
  
“I sleep better because, because of you”   
  
You smile, using the thumb and forefinger of your other hand to grab his nose. “God! You’re so sappy!”

Billy chuckles softly, his chest vibrates against yours and you feel a warm feeling in your stomach. “You’re a bit sweaty though”

He hums, “I wonder if that was because of the heat, or, maybe it was because of how nervous you make me”

You laugh, “god, next are you going to convince me to get in your souped up car and take me to makeout point? _‘Oh Billy! We shouldn’t, we mustn’t!’_ ”

It’s his turn now to laugh, a full chesty laugh that, if you’re honest, in the whole two months of dating you’d never heard. It felt like he was genuinely enjoying himself, and he didn’t have the burden of his home life constantly on his shoulders.

“Like it matters, we’ve already done that part. Remember?”

“Billy! Keep it down! Do you want my parents to hear?”

He smirks, all smug again, “what? Don’t want them to know their princess gave her V-Card away to me in the back of my car? Face all flushed, legs on my shoulder, cunt so wet it practically soaked through the seats?”

Your face heats, “where do you even learn to talk like that Hargrove?”

“Porn. Why else do you think I have a VCR in my room? It’s not to watch the Lion King that I can assure you”

You hum, a small smirk on your mouth this time as well, you move slightly closer to Billy, who has since halted throwing your childhood toys in.

“Maybe sometime you can invite me over when your dad isn’t home and, you can show me what a real daddy is like”

You feel a bit embarrassed and not to mention like you’ve probably made a terribly times joke. You’d known for awhile that perhaps _ “Daddy”  _ was something that Billy liked,  _ apart from you choking him _ . And whether or not that was the best way to put it you’re yet to find out. 

“You, you are one dirty fucking girl you know that, right?”

You giggle as Billy pulls you into his lap, kissing all over your face, neck.

“We are not fucking on the living room floor where I once spilt my chocolate milk all over CareBear. Ok?” 

Billy makes a disappointed noise in your neck but he pulls away anyways.  _ God that fucking face _ .

“Unless you want to be cleaning your spill guts off the floor, finish helping me do this and maybe,  _ maybe _ , I’ll flash you”

“A flash? Since when have we ever been PG-13?”

You lift your arm, tapping your wrist, “huh, what do you know, since right now”


End file.
